1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchors for cables and has particular application with respect to safety fences designed to redirect or prevent passage of vehicles over prohibited ground and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to safety fences used on the sides of roads or central reservations of high-speed carriageways, roads or motorways, or embankments.
2. Prior Art
Many different road safety barriers are available and in use throughout the world. One known type of barrier is a wire cable safety barrier which generally consists of tensioned horizontal cables attached to a number of upright posts spaced a certain distance apart. Wire cable safety barriers have the ability to significantly reduce vehicle damage and occupant injury upon impact when compared with other available types of road barriers.
However, there is still a small risk of serious vehicle damage and occupant injury if a vehicle happens to impact the barrier under certain conditions. This danger arises on impact close to an anchorage portion (where the cables terminate) of such fences and/or where part of a vehicle may get jammed under a cable. Under these conditions the vehicle may be brought abruptly to a halt.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide an improved anchorage for wire cable safety barriers or at least one that provides the public with a useful choice.